StarWars: Counter Strike
by Darth Comrade
Summary: You thought there were only two? Think Again! Darth Adanus, a wannabe sith lord, has recently destroyed the outer rim jedi council. Oneshot complete BONUS CHAPTER4 Separatist Meeting! PS Anonymous Reviews allowed! COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

The galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems have recently had a great interest over the peaceful planet of Earth.

These two warring factions believe the planet has a rare mineral, which could be used to turn the tide of the war in their hands.

Never has this planet been colonized nor has it been visited before.

Locals of the planet have discovered an alien station located on one of their islands. Acting on this they've dispatched two of their greatest Heroes, Ralic and Yun to investigate this phenomenon.

Using their great skill and abilities Ralic and Yun will discover a terrible truth…

The sunlight beamed over the quiet island.

It seemed like a deserted wasteland…but there is more to it than meets the eye.

Yun and Ralic were used to such conditions…it seems like an average normal day to them.

Typical go in take out the enemy…perhaps get captured and find some escape, beat up the goons and get out just in time before the whole station erupts into a massive explosion then the army can later come in and search for any survivors.

Except…something is different, something tells our heroes that this day will bring a bigger surprise to them…yes bigger than the fact that the army could not give them any intelligence on the situation. Bigger than the fact that they were sent in, young as they may be, without anything to hint to them that there is even anything going on here.

Oh well…this could prove to be just a wild goose chase.

Still there could just be the chance that there is danger…a chance that this could be a trap…they know very well its best not to take chances…whether there is any threat or not.


	2. Chapter1 Sneaking in

Chapter 1- Sneaking in

Ralic and Yun crawled from under the large blue crate…Ralic hops up and pulls out his GPS scanner…still no hint of any activity.

He signals for Yun to follow and both sneak forward.

From behind the bushes Ralic and Yun take a peak…movement. They hear movement.

This area of the island is different than the rest…it looks as though there has been activity here. Buildings set up, pavement placed and most alarming…caches of weapons lying around. Advanced weapons!

There is definitely something going on around here. They move ahead to the next bush…slowly they raise their heads and there's the source of the noises…an armed figure moving…patrolling.

Heading towards them…obviously not paying any attention to his surrounding. The figure moves closer and stands in front of the bush with his back towards our heroes.

Ralic makes his move, he hops up and strangles the goon, and with one swift jerk followed by noises similar to the opening of a crisp packet the goon falls to the ground.

To Ralic and Yun's surprise the goon had a strange logo on his shoulder, what's more alarming is that he wasn't even human…but some freakish alien creep that wielded a weapon similar to what they found behind the other bushes!

Yun looks up to Ralic "Wha…What is…What is that!"

Ralic with the typical concerned look on his face shakes his head…

"I don't know." Ralic says.

"But I think we're about to find out."

Both heroes sneak down a path between two bushes. At the end they see two other freakishly dressed creatures armed with different odd weapons.

"Problem?" Ralic asks Yun.

"None at all!" Yun replies.

Both move closer to the unsuspecting freaks. Ever closer.

Until…a loud snarl came from behind which made the two heroes jump! They look behind only to find one of the aliens jumped from behind a bush.

The two freaks turn a round and point their weapons at our heroes…hopelessly they lift their arms as the three freaks take them away.


	3. Chapter2 Darth Adanus

Chapter 2- Darth Adanus

The dimly lit room was bustling with activity. computers processing streams of data, strange alien language polluting the room, freaks wondering back and forth, each with their own assignments.

Ralic knew very well that something illegal and secret was going on here, the aliens reeked of it, but that wasn't the top thing on his mind, he was more concerned with the dark cloaked figure, which they were walking towards.

The freak bringing them into the room gave some strange repulsive noises.

The dark figure turned around in response.

He was cloaked down to his nose; a sneer gave clearance to his teeth…he seemed like, a human!

"Aaagh! Locals…wait …Humans dominate this planet! My master will be…interested to receive this news. This changes everything!"

The cloaked man wondered back and forth…peering over at the heroes.

Ralic and Yun looked at each other in confusion…Ralic broke the silence.

"What's going on here? Who are you?"

"This is for me to know…and for you to die trying to!" The man replied.

Another shorter human came also cloaked walked up to the man.

"Master," he said "what do you suggest we do with them?"

"Kill them…and throw their bodies into the wasteland!"

Yun's eyes beamed with worry.

"Wait!" he said. "We can forget this ever happened! Heh heh…Sure you guys maybe freaks and you maybe repulsive but come on! We can all get along! Peace!"

As the general turned back around to the map at his table and the guard began to push the heroes out of the room Ralic took advantage of this distraction and using his gifted power pulled one of their advanced weapons to his hand breaking the cuffs holding his and Yun's hands.

"What!" The general turned back around in surprise but didn't think twice before he pushed the two closest armed freaks at the heroes.

"Engage them! Kill them both!"

The room became a panic frenzy the general turned towards the short human that was working busily at a computer panel.

"Take me to my ship Commander Wily!"

The commander handed a disc he pulled from the console to the general and both left the room in a hurry.

"He's getting away!" Yun said pulling away from a hold against one of the guards.

"Let him go! We have to destroy this base first!" Shouted Ralic after pushing a side the second goon.

Yun accidentally let go of his weapon too early, he was caught off guard and was cornered off.

The ugly freak gave a sly laugh as he lifted his arm to kill.

"Oops!" Yun moaned as he crawled against the wall trying to feel if there was a way out.

The freak came for the attack, Yun ducked under a chair then the strike slammed it out of the way, for Yun's luck there was a little tazer weapon. He struck and with three spasms the alien fell.

Ralic meanwhile had no trouble with his opponent, being the more confident warrior.

But the alien he was fighting was just as tough, his weapon was a two-handed staff, which he used quite skillfully.

Realizing Ralic was having trouble Yun arrived at the scene, giving off a loud war cry, he attacked striking the alien twice, the first putting him off-guard the second cutting off his arm.

As the alien freak screamed Ralic finished him by slicing his throat!

"Lets go! They're getting away!" Yun said.

"We can cut them off by going the other way!" Ralic shouted as he gestured for Yun to follow.

The heroes managed to catch up to the general and his commander before they entered the hangar bay.

"I will hold them off general!" the commander proudly said as he gestured for the two guards at the gate to take up arms.

The general went in while the commander guarded the gate.

Yun and Ralic didn't wait long till they easily put down the two opponents.

The commander watched them fighting. He took a few steps forward and picked up one of the guards staffs and then slammed it on the floor. His eyes studied their positions and stances.

He looked confidant. It didn't take long before he made a savage attack.

He swung his stick towards Yun and then towards Ralic, both parried the attacks.

He then swung at both of them, which was again parried.

He then spun his staff in the air to drive Ralic and Yun away from him.

Every move was done with great precision.

Not a single attack was a tad too far to one side, not a tad too close to the other. It almost seemed that he rehearsed the fight.

He knew exactly where his next step should be and where to go after that. Each time the heroes moved they were lured into some tough position. He was setting traps. While they were fighting out of one, he would set another. He's reflexes were unbelievably fast.

A kick from the commander winded Yun and before he could recover a blow from his staff threw Yun against the wall, which knocked him out cold. Ralic felt the odds were against him now.

The commander smiled as he circled Ralic. He then swung his weapon above him as he prepared for the next attack.

Ralic made the first move. He thrust his weapon in the path of the commander's.

Both dueled aggressively. Neither was willing to step back.

Even though the commander's skill has never been tested this far before Ralic didn't seem to have the upper hand. Every blow the commander sends on Ralic's defense is delivering energy of brute strength! Finally Ralic was down and unarmed.

Just as Commander Wiley was going to finish him, he completely forgot about Yun, who cut him from the back.

"Yaaaaaaaagh…" he turned around and gave Yun a punch, and then he ran to the hangar.

Yun tried to run after him but the ship took off.


	4. Chapter3 Master Dan

Chapter 3- Master Dan

Minutes later, after the savage battle, Ralic and Yun came strolling through the doorway out of the station.

"Did you see how I took that guy…One word my friend…skill…. pure skill!" Yun boasted.

"Hmmm…this was a strange and disturbing mission…and that cloaked man, who was he? What did he want? And what was he doing with those…those…Freaks!" Ralic had to take a long breath till he calmed himself down.

"I must say, you've really been stressed lately…Its the whole pet thing, isn't it? You can't allow it to keep bothering you like this"

Ralic and Yun came to a sudden halt…both took up fighting stances, when they saw a tall man in long white robes.

"Hold it! The army is on its way there's no where to run!" Ralic shouted.

Yun jumped in kicking and punching through the air as he gave off loud screams.

"I mean you no harm, young heroes, I saw everything and I only intend to congratulate you on a job well done! I take it this is not the first time you've dealt with such situations so confidently and…professionally!" The tall man said.

"Who are you…and what do you want!" Ralic asked.

"Careful Ralic…he could have some special mental powers that he can use to read our minds and know exactly what our next move could be!" Yun whispered.

Ralic couldn't help but shift his eyes to Yun and give a confused look.

"I am a Jedi master, sent here by the galactic Republic, assigned to fend this planet from a Separatist attack," The man said. "Apparently I'm too late" The man walked forward slightly.

Ralic and Yun lowered their guard.

"What are you talking about?" Ralic asked.

"Special mind powers!" Yun hinted.

"Shut up Yun!" Ralic says.

"Your friend here seems a little uneasy…is there something wrong?" The man asked.

"He's just a little confused after the whole ordeal…ignore him.

What were you saying something about an attack? And a Republic? Who are these Seperatists?" Ralic asked.

"Easy now, easy…I'll explain everything in time…but first I'll have to ask you to trust me…" the man said.

"Trust you? Why?" says Ralic.

"I couldn't help but notice…your special skills. Both of you." He went on.

"You are no doubt gifted with the Force," He said.

"The force?" Both looked puzzled.

"What's 'the force'?"

"Its a mystical energy field, which gives a Jedi his powers." He explained.

"Jedi?" Yun asked.

"Knights of the Republic, they sacrifice everything for good, they use the force to serve, never to harm." He explained.

"I told you so!" Yun teased.

Omar again looked annoyed.

"So why are you telling us this?" Ralic asked.

"Because my young heroes…I'm willing to train you in the ways of the force…the ways of the Jedi Knights!" he spoke aloud as though he has just announced them to the galaxy.

"To serve the Republic by protecting your planet."

"We don't even know what this 'Republic' is, why should we serve them." Ralic said.

"The Republic stands for democracy and freedom, those aliens you fought in there, wish to take your planet and enslave all who live on it…do you wish for that to happen?" Both looked at each other, and then looked back shaking their heads.

"I didn't think so," he responded.

"You may call me master Dan. I will train you in the ways of the force. But you must tell no one of my presence on this planet. Agreed?" he looked over at both heroes.

It didn't take our heroes to think twice to give their reply.

"Agreed!"


	5. Chapter4 The Separatist Meeting

A.N. This is a bonus chapter added for the sake of the movie (I felt it would be good to have a meeting like this!), It's dark but funny. Enjoy and Review!

----------------------------------------------------

The Separatist officers sat on a round table. All dressed in smart uniforms, decorated with medals and ribbons.

Officer Gloom leaned on the table, "We've finally discovered the nova crystals," he had a scar going down his right eye, "We cannot allow them to slip away, lord Adanus, I cant believe two mere Earther creatures actually got away with destroying our compound"

"And you have a good suggestion on how we may do that, commander? Or do you wish for you and I to engage in hostile negotiations" Darth Adanus scorned.

Commander Wiley, who stood beside Darth Adanus, smiled as he witnessed the officer's reaction to this threat.

A noise came from the other side of the table where a creature with tubes stuck out of its face spoke. Other officers nodded in agreement to whatever it said.

"Very well then, we all agree we need to go back and retrieve the nova crystals" spoke another officer with a brighter uniform and a light voice.

"How will we achieve this, exactly?"

"I suggest we use brute force!" An officer slammed his fist on the table.

"No, we need to ask permission from the planetary governments to conduct a search!" said an alien with a cheesy accent.

As the officers continued to babble Darth Adanus gave out a sigh and rubbed his head.

Commander Wiley noticing his master's reaction pulled out his pistol and fired at a random officer silencing everyone. The officer who was shot was the tube creature who fell out of his seat clutching at his chest and giving off repulsive noises. Suddenly he caught fire and was reduced to ash. An awe inspiring display of Commander Wiley's impressive weapon mastery.

"This meeting is adjourned!" ordered commander Wiley, who rarely speaks.

No one dared to defy, except the scarred human, "But we need to find the nova crystals, we cannot conduct a search without first planning it!" He turned over to the other officials at the table, "This is a poor display of leadership, we have no plan, we have no motive and we lack the intelligence needed!"

Commander Wiley's face expression hinted disgust.

Officer Gloom then turned back to Darth Adanus, "I say its time we called on Darth Sidious for…" He suddenly choked and gripped at his throat.

"Your lack of enthusiasm is very agitating, Officer Gloom" teased Adanus tightening his grip on Gloom's throat, "Perhaps I need to demonstrate my abilities once more?"

Gloom's face paled and veins crept on his face. All the officer watched in silent horror until a series of cracks were heard and Gloom was thrown off the table. Commander Wiley laughed as Darth Adanus stood to speak, "I may not be a Sithlord yet, but I assure you I am on the path," he glared at all the officers, "After all I was the one who lead the campaign to destroy the Outer Rim Jedi Council was I not?"

The officers nodded with terror.

"Good!" Snapped Adanus, "I'm glad we came to this conclusion," He sat back down, "We will dispatch scouts and pre-occupation parties to the planet to locate the exact location of the nova crystals, then we will conduct an all out assault on the planet and hit the major capitals of this world!"

Darth Adanus smiled at the thought of conquering this planet. If destroying the outer rim council wasn't enough, then invading this planet before the arrival of the Republic surely will impress his master.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and excited to have finally hinted the follow-ups in it. Yes the follow-ups for the movie are complete, and Darth Adanus does destroy the Outer Rim Jedi Council. (But the question of where to post the followups still runs in my mind)


	6. Chapter5 Nova Crystals

Chapter 5- Nova Crystals

Somewhere in deep space, the separatists continued with their operations for the invasion.

"Lord Adanus!" one of the subordinates called.

"We have found something you may find interesting"

The dark lord turned around in the command ships control room.

He had hoped that their findings would please his master…especially after discovering that humans dominated the planet.

Although they've been behind schedule lately, and that the Republic's recent advances have put pressure on their operations here, he feels that they're making good progress.

But perhaps what most intrigued him was the two who managed to escape his grip; their last maneuver back there was…astounding.

There is no doubt. The force was with them.

"What is it commander Wily?" asked the darklord.

"Look! We found it!" the commander pointed at an area on the map.

"Nova crystals!" Adanus placed his finger on the map, "Prepare your troops for assault commander!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" the commander left the room in a hurry.

"At last I can prove my self to my master!" said Adanus, At last I will find my place in history among the Sithlords!"


	7. Chapter6 Jedi Knights

Chapter 6- Jedi Knights

The two heroes now robust after the training leaned down to accept their medallions.

The Jedi master placed the medallions over their heads.

"Rise! Knights of the Republic!"

"Thank you master" said both knights as they stood.

"As Jedi knights, on behalf of the council I have given you your first orders. You must defend this planet from any attack!" explained their master as he turned around to leave.

"It won't be long before the separatist come back for a counter offensive."

"You mean those freaks we fought back there, are coming back!" said Yun.

The master turned around as he began to go down the steps.

"Oh, yeah. This time they'll be stronger and greater in numbers!"

"More of them! What do they want?" Yun asked again.

"Conquest of the galaxy! They want control over the republic."

"You mean…they want to invade our planet! Earth! That means there'll be thousands…no, hundreds of thousands of them!" exclaimed Ralic.

"Yes, no doubt! This isn't their first target, they've conquered many before you…ugh…but don't worry, Earth is one of the most advanced planets I've visited here in the outer rim. I doubt they'll be able to take it."

"What about the Republic…Can't they help?"

"Darth Adanus, a sith master, slowly hunted down and destroyed many jedi. I've just received word that The Jedi Lord himself lead a campaign to kill Darth Adanus once and for all" The master took a deep breath and lowered his head "But he failed and in doing so, was himself killed by Darth Adanus. As a result of this, the jedi council was destroyed and all contact with the republic has been cut off."

When he looked up he noticed confused looks on both heroes.

"The Sith are an ancient cult who once ruled the galaxy with an iron fist, the man you saw yesterday is a sithlord, master of the dark side of the force." He raised a finger as a warning gesture.

"Be careful of the sith, they're devious and cruel. They'd go to any measures to please their master."

"Can't we use the dark side of the force?" asked Ralic.

"No!" barked out the master.

"Once you start down the dark side, forever will it dominate your future, you must never resort to anger or hatred when using the force, that will lead to the dark side!" the master turned back around and walked away.

"Prepare yourselves! The separatists don't leave you waiting long before their counterstrike!"


	8. Chapter7 Counter Strike

Chapter 7- Counter strike

Sirens set off all over the continents of Earth.

As the capital ships moved closer and closer, continental missiles were launched from the planet slamming against the ships causing all kinds of damage.

Drop Ships came screaming through the atmosphere, anti-aircraft guns and missiles pelting them as they still came.

Snub-fighters soared to pick them off as they continued to spill from space.

Capital ships bombarded the surface of the planet, battering the ground. Cities were leveled. Forests were burnt.

Mighty vessels hit the ground with a deafening thud sending waves of mud and grime flying into different directions.

Troops came streaming out the drop ship doors, guns blazing.

They met with heavy resistance from Earthers.

Havoc reined the skies this day.

More and more drop ships came down. More and more crashed and burned.

Within hours the cities were transformed to scorching theatres of war.

Through the smoke a hooded figure wielding a radiant blue blade moved swiftly striking every move with great accuracy.

The enemy troops fired upon the body but it was too fast for them.

Locale resistances were puzzled as this man cut through the opponent's ranks with great ease.

Where did he come from? Why was he helping them?

They didn't know and they didn't care. As long as he was on their side that's what mattered.

The two knights arrived on the scene when a massive drop ship had just landed.

All were waiting for the armored and masked freaks to come surging out of the doors.

"Brace yourselves!" cried out one of the soldiers.

"Hold your positions people!" cried Captain Jolly.

The great sky battle and the distant skirmishes covered the silence.

Suddenly the pads fell and the doors slid open.

Guns and laser blasters sounded off. Men and aliens fell one after the other. The brutal carnage of battle was never displayed in a more horrific manner. Mud, dust and debris filled the air as more and more aliens came running out of the drop ship wielding never before seen armory.

Men ran to intercept them wielding guns and melee tools.

Both sides refused to fall back, projectile weapons made sure they never clashed. The scene could go on forever.

The two knights picked up their swords and split up. Ralic went to the right flank. Yun took the left.

Ralic found a large rock that could give him a good vantage.

He jumped up and called upon the force to boost his jump higher.

He could see the spearhead of the human troops from the top. Using the force and picturing himself at the front of the line he jumped. When next he opened his eyes he found himself indeed at the front.

From there he charged, swinging his sword from left to right.

Yun ran through several explosions that left his ears ringing and his head spinning. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind.

He knew whatever that was these men aren't going to be able to destroy it.

Another explosion cleared the men from in front of him and he could see clearly now the lines of separatists that were coming his way and they had a massive cannon. A ridiculously large cannon!

"They're breaking through! We're loosing the left flank!" called out the brigade captain. "We need to take out that cannon! Fire! Fire!"

"Captain Jolly!" Shouted Yun. "Give Me covering fire and I'll take out that cannon for you!" he explained.

After some thought the captain realized he had no other choice.

"Very well. You've got one minute!" he nodded to his men. "Charge!" with a loud thunder of roars the captain and his men were silenced by the loud noises of cannon fire and blazing guns.

Yun circled around them and sliced through some aliens till he reached the cannon. He killed the gunners and turned it around then fired onto the alien's ranks. Blasting them to oblivion.

Ralic was surrounded and had been fighting so many different aliens…they're so many. So determined to fight.

Many good humans have died here. It was almost defeat until.

Ralic was thrown off his feet by a large cloud of smoke and dust that erupted into a powerful fireball.

He got up and brushed himself off. Everything was burnt to a crisp.

Yun came running through the smoke.

"How are you?" he looked cheerful and happy but smoky.

"Wha…What happened?" asked Ralic.

"Ugh…Nothing, what are you talking about?" Stuttered Yun.

"I was…" Before Ralic could finish his sentence Yun pulled him from his arm and began to drag him off.

"Come on, lets check on Captain Jolly,"

---------------------------------------------------

A.N. Don't forget to Review! I want to know what you think so far…

The next three chapters will come ASAP


	9. Chapter8 A Lull in the Fightng

Chapter 8- A Lull in the fighting

"We don't know how we can thank you for your last maneuvers. Your skills really have improved!" complimented Captain Jolly.

"This is just the beginning. There'll be more coming soon." Said Ralic.

"This is extreme! If we can't stop their ships from landing then the planet will be theirs for sure!" When Yun finished what he was saying, the captain walked to one side and looked up to the sky.

"I wouldn't worry much about that." He stopped and turned around to the two knights. "Everything will be alright. Just as long as our missiles continue to hit their capital ships, the drop ships wont be much of an issue." He gave a puzzled look. "The problem is we don't know which is the command ship."

Meanwhile back on the command ship orbiting Earth it's just taken another cruise missile into its main deflector shield generator.

"Activate reverse thrusters! Pull us further back and order The Denominator to cover us!" Ordered Darth Adanus.

Commander Wiley was frantically hitting the buttons on his panel.

He turned around and had a nervous look on his face.

"Sir, the Denominator is down!" He tensely replied.

The deck officer stood out of his seat.

"Sir! We've lost our deflector shields, we cant…AAAAAAgh!" large sparks filled the room then after they've cleared the deck officer was not there anymore.

"My lord," Commander Wiley turned in his seat, "there is strong resistance on our target location. There are reports of two very capable soldiers."

"Grrr, Commander! Order agent Eekay and agent Maw to go down there and bring me those two. I want them dead or alive!" Darth Adanus knew very well who they were. If their skills have truly improved they could very well prove to be more difficult to defeat.


	10. Chapter9 Dueling Duo

Chapter 9– Dueling Duo

Ralic and Yun climbed out of the trench they hid in after the bombardment and came running in a hurry as soon as they heard blaster fire coming near by.

"They're coming! Battle Stations!" Called a man behind a machine gun.

Captain Jolly was standing out in the open trying to see where it was coming from. When the gunfire stopped he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, it was just…" Before he could finish what he was saying a horrid species of alien dived down on him and slashed him from behind.

"Aaagh! That hurts!" The captain fell to the ground, and remained motionless.

Ralic and Yun were shocked at the sight and began to run back to the trench when suddenly another freakish creature jumped in their way armed with the same weapon held ready to kill.

The man behind the machine gun was about to pull the trigger to fire at them, but the second creature threw a knife at his neck killing him instantly.

"Who are you?" Asked Yun.

"I am Maw and this is Eekay," Said the first alien in what sounded like English.

"We've been sent by Darth Adanus to bring you to him. Dead or alive!" Eekay spoke with a strange accent that made it very difficult to understand. He then pulled out another sword and spun both of them simultaneously until he came to halt in a combat stance. The other spun his staff and stood in another stance for battle.

In an instant both teams split up and paired with their opponents.

Yun parried the attacks of the staff-bearing creature.

High attack, high again, then low and high.

Yun didn't have trouble with his defense but it's getting out of it that was a problem.

Ralic on the other hand swung at his opponent with ease.

The creature although wielding two swords found it difficult to deflect Ralic's strong attacks. In the process he lost one of his swords and continued to battle with the other.

Ships landed with aliens dashing out of them.

Men climbed out of the trenches and engaged the enemy.

Artillery did its part and machine guns blazing, leading to yet another scuffle.

Yun battled hard to try to get off the defense but Eekay, who was battling him was fierce and savage. His staff was flying in all directions. Yun trying to go low, then high but both approaches failed.

He saw a gap in the alien's defense though; his back was vulnerable.

Ralic kicked Maw, dropping him on his back.

"This battle is over!" Ralic said.

"Oh really? Go ahead…kill me!" the creature sneered.

"You cant, can you? You Jedi have always been like this…"

Ralic began to get frustrated at the creatures taunts, but he pushed the temptation a side and merely put the sword to its neck.

"Am I not worth it?" His sneer got wider.

"Do you want to know what happened to your…pet,"

Ralic's eyes widened, "It's dead," the creature laughed.

"I had the honor of eating it!" the creature said. Ralic's teeth were now gritting with hatred…he raised his arm to kill the alien while he was still laughing.

"Ralic! Don't!" cried a voice.

Ralic turned around to find Dan.

"He killed my pet!" Ralic shouted in rage.

"That is no reason to kill him," protested Dan.

"Its more than enough reason to kill him!" Ralic stated with hatred in his voice. The creature was still laughing.

"Ha! I didn't keep it all to myself of course, it was shared among us all, and I had the honor to place its head on a spike for all to see… " The monster continued to laugh till Ralic lifted his sword over him to silence the laughter but Dan jumped, "Ralic! No don't do it!" Cried Dan, he pulled his sword out and blocked Ralic's attack before it struck.

"Bad move, master!" Ralic whispered through gritted teeth.

Master Dan's eyes widened as Ralic circled around and sliced the Master across the chest and then stabbed the alien through its heart.

Yun tried again and again to get behind Eekay but his staff kept swinging towards him.

Yun called upon the force to give him strength and he jumped above the alien and landed behind him, he then slashed his back several times while he fell to the ground in pain.

Darth Adanus watched the events turn out on screen. Frustration was an understatement. He was mad!

"That's it!" the dark lord of the sith's fist slammed the control panel, and with that he stormed out of the bridge. Several of his deck officers were blown apart from yet another explosion. He can't allow these mere under-trained humans stop him from taking control of this small planet.

"Commander Wily," the commander approached his master, "take me to my ship, I will deal with this…personally!" his eyes narrowed to those words.

"Sir!" the commander led his master to his transport.


	11. Chapter10 The Final Battle

Chapter 10- Final Battle

Darth Adanus and his army mercilessly stormed the battlefields on a last offensive.

Leading his freakish army to many victories until he reached to where the heroes battled.

"You will not win this fight, Lord Adanus!" bellowed Ralic from the frontline of his army.

"Oh, spare me your pathetic ranting, Jedi! You've been a hole in my pocket for long enough…your insignificant rebellion ends here…" He pulled out his weapon and Commander Wiley pulled out his "Prepare!"

Yun and Ralic pulled out their swords and looked over to Commander snooty, "What is your orders commander?" asked Yun.

"There isn't much we can do," he said, "Other than stand and fight!"

The commander signaled for the army to ready themselves.

This is it…the ultimate showdown, Humans versus aliens.

Just like the ancient times, before the Sith oppression.

All was quiet on the frontlines…then the silence was broken.

"Forward!" Commander Snooty shouted. The Human Alliance troops attacked.

Ralic charged with great fury, his eyes were yellow; Yun beside him.

"Attack!" ordered the dark lord as he also advanced with Commander Wiley and his aliens.

The armies came at each other in a loud and horrific manner.

Each creature human or non-human came at each other with all the energy they had. Every side knew it all comes down to this.

The odd blaster shot fired from one side of the battlefield brought down a soldier or two.

Finally both sides clashed with savage results. With each strike a man would slice a tentacle off. With each bite an ear would end in another's gritted teeth. For every kill cries of a glorious death echoed on the field.

There was no mercy; there was no sympathy; only pure brute vigor made the warriors on this ground.

The will to win each side had been so powerful they even called artillery on each other while friendly troops were around.

The gory display went on for hours that seemed like months.


	12. Chapter11 Battle of the Heroes

Chapter 11- Battle of the Heroes

The Sith master sliced a passing soldier when he spotted Ralic in the crowd.

He lunged up in the air dodging several blaster shots and came down on Ralic swinging his sword.

Ralic parried the hits and stood in a fighting stance.

Yun found himself in a tight spot and used the force to get out of it only to end up face to face with Commander Wiley.

"Blast him!" Ordered the commander to his troops.

With that Yun used the force to push all of them and they fell unconscious, except Commander Wiley who got up and pulled out his sword to do battle with Yun.

Darth Adanus didn't wait a second and continued his barrage of attacks till Ralic lost his sword.

"It is inevitable, you cannot escape your destiny, fool!" taunted the Sith master, "Soon, I will prove to my master what a great sithlord I will become. Not only did I conquer a planet, but I also slaughtered the Jedi on it!"

"I don't think so!" Ralic picked up his weapon and then the Sith master and he continued to duel.

Yun had his sword thrown away and found Commander Wiley's blade to his neck.

"Rebel scum!" taunted the commander.

Suddenly, a huge explosion engulfed the commander.

"Auph…." His scorching body was catapulted through the air then hit the ground making a crater.

Yun got up and walked over to where Commander Wiley's corpse lay, he looked down and shook his head then ran towards the battle.

Darth Adanus used the force to push Ralic over.

Yun then appeared and blocked his attack.

Darth Adanus walked back, "You will not stop me," he taunted, "Our plot to revive the Sith Empire is foolproof and it will grow larger than any other!"

He took up a battle stance and Ralic and Yun did the same.

The battle got tougher and bloodier as the three force users dueled.

Yun and Ralic were pushed to their limits until eventually they exhausted each other.

"My master will be proud!" he said, "I saw what you've done to yours!" he told Ralic.

"Wha- What is he talking about!" asked Yun.

Ralic lifted his head up proudly and told the Sith lord, "how does that concern you?"

"It's the path to the dark side! The path to the true potential of the force!" he continued, "I'm impressed. Join me…together you and I will overthrow the emperor and then…we can rule the galaxy together!"

Ralic's mind drifted in thought.

"The darkside?" asked Yun, "I don't like the sound of that…wait…" he looked back at Ralic, "what have you don't to…"

"As for you," The sithlord's eyes focused on Yun "You will die!" A strong surge of energy erupted from the dark lord's hand and struck Yun sending him flying through a crowd.

Ralic saw the whole thing and smiled, "cool…" he whispered.

"That is but an example of what the dark side can give you…"

Ralic slowly walked up to him and stood.

"How come Master Dan never mentioned these powers to me?"

"Because he knew you'd want to join the dark side to use them and thought it would be too powerful for you to control," The dark lord put his hand on Ralic's shoulder, "So, what do you say? Be my apprentice?"

"Just for further reference, lord" Ralic pushed the sith's hand off his shoulder and pulled out his sword, "you're not the boss of me!" He lifted his arm and the dark lord of the sith took in a deep breath before Ralic thrust his sword deep into his chest and pulled it out quickly.

The sith master fell to his knees; an expression of shock and horror filled his face.

"I-I-I don't understand…it was all planned out so carefully…it cant be! My-my master promised me glory and-and peace for…" Before he could finish his sentence Ralic kicked his body over and thrust his sword into his heart silencing him for good.


	13. Chapter12 Duel of the Fates

Chapter 12 - Duel of the Fates

Yun watched the whole thing transpire from where he stood on the battlefield. He was disgusted.

"Ralic! What have you done to Master Dan?" he asked expecting what the answer would be.

"It doesn't matter, he's gone, and that's that!" Ralic coldly stated while staring at the corpse of the sithlord.

"You killed him…didn't you," Ralic said nothing.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Yun asked while he walked up to Ralic.

"He was weak…" Ralic scoffed, "Too weak…"

"So you kill him?"

"I did what was necessary!" Ralic shouted and turned around blade at the ready, "Don't make me kill you too!"

"I can't let you get away with this Ralic!" Yun lifted his sword.

"Are you…" Ralic froze for a second and then a small smirk emerged on his face, "hold on…are you threatening…Me!" he laughed.

Yun looked concerned and shook his head, "You're no different than that dark lord!"

Ralic stopped laughing and glared at him with cold eyes.

"You don't know what the force has given me, do you!" He held his sword in one hand and lifted the other, "I have stronger potential than even this dark lord wannabe ever imagined he had,"

"What makes you think that?" Asked Yun.

"Because I discovered it…but I never knew what it meant. Until he just explained it to me now," Ralic's eyes enlarged to the next words, "The Darkside…"

"Ralic, in case you haven't realized…the dark side is evil…" Yun sarcastically pointed out.

"That's one way to look at it…" Ralic raised an eyebrow, " But I see it differently…its…a path," he said, "and I want to take it…and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way,"

"But doesn't that make you a sith! Ralic we fight the Sith!"

"Not any more! I'm forming my own Empire based on these new powers! Dark side powers! From now on you will refer to me as Darth Odious!" Yun's eyes widened with horror at those words. Ralic's narrowed with delight.

"Now…get out of my way!" Ralic put his hand out waved it aside resulting in Yun's body being cast aside and violently crashing onto a rock.

"You will pay for that move Ralic!" Yun muttered as he stood up and recovered.

Ralic was hysterically laughing when he spotted Yun dashing towards him sword ready for attack.

Ralic parried the attack just in time, and they both dueled.

After a series of boring and tasteless ranting, endless parrying and tedious sword clashes Ralic and Yun found themselves quite exhausted and badly scarred from battle.

"This duel is getting us nowhere!" Ralic stated.

"What, Darkside not give you what it promised?" asked Yun.

"have you considered that it is you who are fooled?" Ralic mocked.

"Wha!" Yun looked behind in disbelief and found…nothing!

Ralic took the opportunity and pushed Yun over using the force and made a run for it.

"My force skills are greater than yours Yun!" he said snickering looking behind him.

He found an empty shuttle and killed the guards around it.

Yun managed to catch up just in time to find Ralic blasting off into space.

Yun quickly grabbed his com link and called over it.

"Captain Dash, are you there? This is Yun"

"Grey leader here! Over." Said a frustrated and battle weary squadron leader.

"There's a shuttle it just took off, take it out, quickly!" ordered Yun.

"Sorry, Yun, no can do! We're needed elsewhere." Said Captain Dash.

Yun gave out a big sigh, "This does not bode well,"


	14. Chapter13 Battle Reperations

Chapter 13- Battle Reparations

Soldiers of the human alliance scavenged the battlefield plundering from alien technology and any scraps of edible stuff.

Yun walked past scenes of horror. Corpses lay everywhere, wounded being cared for and survivors crawling out of the trenches and onto the battlefield.

Yun finally found commander Snooty who was standing around with his officers overlooking battle reparations and killing imprisoned alien prisoners.

Commander Snooty looked over in Yun's direction surprised to find him alive.

"Captain Yun! You're alive!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yes…but…" Yun started with a concerned look on his face, "Ralic has turned to the dark side, he has betrayed us…"

"You mean," commander Snooty said, "He joined the separatists?"

"No! But he has deserted us and set off to start his own Empire." Yun turned around and looked over the battlefield, "I'm afraid the future might bring a war more disastrous not only for us, but for the entire galaxy."

"Until then, captain Yun, we have nothing to worry about." Commander Snooty put one hand on Yun's shoulder, "I'm sure the Human Alliance would be more than prepared for another invasion. I also have no doubt the Galactic Republic will hunt down and destroy any sith existence in the galaxy."

Yun turned around and looked at Commander Snooty very seriously.

"Still, I've been assigned by the Jedi Council to overlook the security of this planet, and I will do just that." Yun looked up to the sky at the moon and Commander Snooty did also.

"Even if it means destroying a lifetime ally."


	15. Chapter14 Darth Odious' Arrival

Chapter 14- Darth Odious' Arrival

A small shuttle descended upon a large yellow planet.

An outpost was visible through Darth Odious' view port.

"_You have landing permission at bay AZ-325_"

The shuttle landed just as requested.

A stylishly dressed man stood before the shuttle doors.

He saluted as Darth Odious stepped outside, hooded just as Darth Adanus used to be.

"Darth Odious" the man said, "We've been expecting you. I am Moff Yietres, governor of this planet."

"You've been expecting me?" Darth Odious replied.

"Yes…Lord Sidious delivered us a message to prepare for your arrival."

Darth Odious went silent for a moment, his face covered by his hood.

"There is a message for you, from the dark lord himself." The governor continued, "Would you like to see it?"

"I wish to ponder on this for a moment." Darth Odious replied.

"Of course. I'll have my men escort you to your quarters at once!"

The man signaled for two guards to show Darth Odious the way and he followed the group.

Darth Odious sat in lotus position in his temple room, eyes closed.

Anger, Hatred filled his mind and heart. His face expression showed it.

He remembered his pet, a monkey, Magogo.

Then he remembered how it went missing, then found it on a spike in the middle of a park.

He remembered how he went mad and beat up someone accusing him of the act.

Suddenly the memory on the battlefield flashed to his mind, with Maw and Master Dan. Then the memory of his lifelong friend and Darth Adanus came to mind. How he hated them. How they angered him.

_How dare they turn on me!_

His face crumpled.

_How dare they defy me! _

His eyebrows frowned 

_I'm in the right!_

His Eyes opened wide. He was breathing hard. Then he looked to the side down on the floor.

_It is they who are weak! They'll see._

_One day I will make them pay…_

He stood up and walked over to a window. 

Darth Odious turned around and looked over to Moff Yitreas, who just walked in.

"Inform Darth Sidious, that I will serve him. Tell him that I will overlook his operations in the outer rim and destroy what's left of the Jedi council here"

The Moff gave his acknowledgement and walked out the room.

Darth Odious turned his eyesight out the window.

_One day! _


	16. Chapter15 Finale

Chapter 15- Finale

Ceremonial guards lined up facing each other as the leaders stood on the steps to greet the heroes of the war. Unfortunately many heroes were killed in this war.

The Human Alliance didn't have much to celebrate about, the future brings more struggle and more rebuilding. Everyone knew that. Right now, though, no one cared. This is a time for celebration. Now is the time of victory.

Yun, Commander Snooty and Captain Dash walked between the lines of Human Alliance troops and up onto the steps.

The Human Alliance troops turned around and faced the heroes on the steps as they were honored.

"Today is a great day for all humans of Earth!" Spoke up the Head of the Human Alliance, President Cranium.

"Here we have three men who symbolize all those who fought against the absurd attacks of the Separatist Armies. Commander Snooty, of the 1st attack division for bravery in battle." Commander Snooty stepped up and received his medal, then stepped back in line.

"Grey Leader, Captain Dash, of Grey squadron for precision attacks that cut off their supply lines!" Captain Dash stepped up and received his medal, then fell back in line.

"Finally, and for the first time on our planet, Jedi Knight Yun for his great heroics in battle," Yun stepped up and received his medal then fell back in line.

"We of the Human Alliance, would like to declare that this marks the beginning of a project to help rebuild the planet Earth and ensure its security in case of another foolish act like we just saw,"

He put on a sad face, "Let us not forget the heroics of those who died in battle with the separatists and not morn their deaths, but learn from them." He raised his fists and made piece signs with his fingers then shouted, "But now is a time of victory!"

Everyone in the crowd, even the soldiers did the same.

"Victory!" they all cried, "Victory!"

--The End—

by: Adnan Baroudi


End file.
